


Escape

by aberrantartificer



Series: Trusting strangers in the dark [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Implied Kidnapping, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aberrantartificer/pseuds/aberrantartificer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been trying to plan escape, surveying all the rooms for any exit but the front and back doors. Sollux thinks you'll never find a way out because he's too smart and you're too dumb. The thing is, you're human and he's not; you know you can get out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Note!: if you're new to this series, make sure to at least read 'Waiting' first! Reading 'Enticing' helps too. =]

You woke up with a rather bad taste in your mouth and saliva dried down the side of your face. You can't really complain though; this has been the best sleep you have gotten in ages. You stretch underneath the heavy comforter, vertebrae cracking ever so slightly and toes curling from relief. A heavy breath escaped your nose like a dragon waking from slumber (which might as well be you right now). This was so much better than waking up in a dinner chair, knots in back and a sore neck. Especially if Sollux shared 'dinner' with you that night.

The bliss of waking up in a king-sized bed warm and rested faltered when you remembered the monster you shared this house with. He had just trusted you to sleep without restraints after your confession. Sollux was oh so gracious to let you sleep on a separate bed. Fucking good for nothing leech.

You gripped the comforter and curled back into it, your warm breath momentarily glazing over your skin every few seconds. You wish you could stay here forever, protected by the sheets, but the atmosphere shifted in a dreadfully familiar way. "What you wan'?" You grumbled.

You could basically hear the smirk in his voice. "Just coming to say 'good afternoon, moonlight'." You hate how your heart flutters. "Brunch is ready for you." Sollux's steps filled the silence until they faded away.

You rolled your eyes, waiting until you were sure Sollux was gone before you cursed his name. You threw the comforter away from you body and slid out of bed, making as much of a ruckus as you could so the overgrown bat heard it. You made it to the threshold of the room before you felt his cold hands grab you. 

"Maybe I'll enjoy a bit of a light snack as well," Sollux hummed, turning your chin between his fingers like you were a delectable treat. 

You sharply jerked yourself out of his grasp and pushed past the vampire, hoping (however empty) that he didn't see and feel the blood rising to your cheeks.


	2. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twenty two rooms you counted, about just as many windows; only two exits.

A few days have passed since Sollux began letting you roam about and sleep in a bed, but he has shadowed you everywhere. Sometimes in plain sight beside you, making conversation like he was a real person; other times he was behind you watching each step you took like a hawk; and occasionally you won't see him, but hear the scurrying of rat feet or the flutter of bat wings as you walk room to room. It was a large house, furnished like it was stuck in 1920. Twenty two rooms you counted, about just as many windows; only two exits.

You've been trying to plan escape, surveying all the rooms for any exit but the front and back doors. Sollux knows this, he can read your fucking mind or 'influence' it whatever the bastard wants to call it, of course he knows. He just thinks you'll never find a way out because he's too smart and you're too dumb. You're ignorant and he's observant. The thing is, you're human and he's not; you know you can get out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eridan is still stubborn af  
> Comments and critiques appreciated!


	3. Losing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's playing a little game with you that has the largest consequences you have ever faced.

You can never leave. Sollux watches all the time, he traps you in his strong, captivating gaze. Sometimes you sit for hours with him, staring back at him as well as he tells you stories of the past, human history as he's seen it; things he shouldn't know; stories so farfetched that it couldn't have happened the way it did but he tells them so calmly and detailed that you believe every word. You let the chill of his body seep into you bones and heart, let his gaze cloud your own, let his tongue weave sweet words and nasty nothings into your brain so you keep wanting.

You love him so much it hurts; it's wrong, dangerous, sickening. You want to die, free yourself from his clutches by any means necessary, but that also means losing him and missing his touches, both physical and mental. He's playing a little game with you that has the largest consequences you have ever faced; bigger than the time you fought your brother and scarred his face, bigger than time you abandoned your family to go to Oxford. You're losing so badly that you want to forfeit and lose yourself to Sollux for the rest of eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or maybe not...


	4. Game

You wake up with a foul taste in your mouth and saliva dried on the side of your cheek, but this time you have your arms around Sollux. You invited yourself into his bed late at night; he never sleeps, he's a fucking vampire, but he pretended for you as you carefully crawled in. You groggily praise the lords he didn't try to fuck you at anytime during the night, but instead crush you and entwine his arms and legs around yours. It strangely felt comfortable with his body so intimate with yours and his delicious scent bathing your nose and you actually dreamed this night.

This Stockholm Syndrom makes it easier; it's not as taxing as avoiding the feelings. You slowly stop withholding the urge to smile when he walks into the room. You seek his hand at any chance you get. You'll make him feel revered, adored, wanted. You begin pulling him into your own trap, giving him the sense of control he wants. You doubt he or any cursed monster can fall in love, but you'll cause as much hell to him as he did to you.

You have it. You can win. Sollux thinks he can play with you, pull your heart strings, fucking rip apart your brain until what's left of your sanity is gone. You're ready to play along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting confident there again Eridan!


	5. Winning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your wish for freedom outweighs this attachment.

Sollux is losing. He's quieter, less abrasive. He smiles back genuinely and becomes worried when your not paying attention to him. He touches you tenderly like a fragile bird rather than like a object to fuck. The more he falls the more you elevate. You're thinking clear and you get to indulge in your fantasies.

"Yer tellin' me KGB Agent, Aleksandar Fomin, was a vampire."

"Is and yeah, I mean aren't most politicians?"

You snort at Sollux's joke. "I mean, I guess. But- really? He helped people, prevented an entire war-

"Started by vampires."

"... that would've destroyed all humans."

"And natural forces. Our food source would be gone so we kinda need you humans not to blow up the world."

You shake your head. "Un-fuckin'-believable."

You end the conversation by dropping your head on his shoulder, shifting to turn more into his body. You gently pull the cow licks on the side of his head. You feel a tad bad for playing Sollux like this, even though you're the one who loves the other. Your wish for freedom outweighs this attachment, though, and now you have all that is necessary to get out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a little too confident...


	6. Almost

You finished your meal slowly, your last one here in this prison. Sollux is somewhere behind you, probably staring at his fire place. He just came back and you think he knows you're planning to leave tonight, but you know he thinks you can't pull it off in any way.

"Why me?" you ask, setting down the cutlery. You turn around and repeat yourself when Sollux doesn't answer.

He was indeed staring intently at the fireplace. Even when not looking at it, his eyes glowed with an unearthly shade of yellow. He was hungry; your plan was already in action, there was no turning back. "'Why you'? What do you mean?" Sollux stalked over to you and leaned on the head of your chair.

"Why did you go after me that night?"

Sollux laughed. "What kind of stupid question is that?" He mused with your bangs. "You were alone in the middle of the night. All I had to do was lure you into the alley and it all went down for you from there."

You huffed, "Wow. Great to know I had the stupendous honor."

He shrugged. "Tough luck, eh moonlight? Eheh." Sollux brushed your hair backwards, taking care to keep you white bangs from the rest of you black hair.

You hum, letting him do this for a few more seconds before getting up. "And why'd you choose to keep me?"

"Because you were interesting," said Sollux without hesitation. "You have amazing vocabulary, you're knowledgable, though it is tainted by human teaching. Not too many can hold a conversation like the ones you and I have. The company I have over seem like they sucked shit when they were born and that replaced their brains." He stuck out his bottom lip, feigning a pout. "Plus, I was getting lonely." He snickered when you rolled you eyes. Sollux grabbed you close and stooped to press his nose and lips to your throat. He barked louder when an embarrassing noise escaped your lips. "You're body is a nice little bonus," Sollux purred, scratching your back and nipping up your neck.

You shudder, but not just because the sensation. If he bit you tonight, you wouldn't have the chance to get away. You're careful to playfully push him away, smiling with him. You're glad you're sickness makes it hard for Sollux to reach into head and read your body language.

"'A little bonus', huh? I don't know whethe' to be appalled or offended!" you tease, turning to walk away. You catch his leer before your first steps forward and didn't stop when Sollux sneaked an arm around your waist. 

"Did I hurt the prince's pride? How about 'damn Eridan, that dick I saw with my super x-ray vision was too good to turn up'."

"Mmm, better." You lead him to the main hall. You dig your hands into back pockets, fingering the chain you arrived to this place with. You were so close, just one last thing to do.


	7. Escape

"What else should I say, your highness? How else could I stroke that pretty ego?" Sollux brushed a hand across your face and smirked. "Maybe I could stroke something else?"

You bite your lip and hummed. "How about startin' with the praise I deserve and am obliged to?" You bring your face closer to his, smiling when both of your big noses bumps the other's.

The vampire raised an eye brow, tilting his head to move in closer. "Prehaps I could offer more than that," He whispered onto your lips. His gaze captured yours again, red meeting blue, and you almost let go of the idea of leaving.

Almost.

With you're heart beating out of your chest, you pull your hands out of your pocket as Sollux connects with your lips. His lips were as just soft as when they were on your neck and slightly warmer but just as jarring. You heave a heavy sigh through your nose, guiltily enjoying the movement of Sollux's lips for the few seconds you can. 

Once you have your hands up at his shoulders, you break away, reaching behind the vampire with an end of your silver chain in each hand.

Sollux screamed in pain when the necklace dug into his neck and nearly suplexed you after you twisted it back around.

You hold on for dear life; the chain gripped in your hands cut into you fingers but you forgot all pain when the two of you tumble to the side. You get the chain locked off before getting to your feet, careful of Sollux's nails - talons now - and teeth.

He claws at your chain, hisses and spits, and squirms on the ground. Red flares up past his neck joining with the angry blush already there. You're gone down the hall before he has times to spit profanities and curses at you.

You reach the door, almost slamming into the damn thing. You subconsciously praise yourself for distracting Sollux at the door long enough so he forgot to lock it. You pull it open (stupid fucking pain in the ass doors have to pull in and shit), slammed instead by the cold air outside but you don't waste a second. The adrenaline was pumping through your body along with your heart and you didn't even feel the burn of cool air in your lungs as you run.

The outside is beautiful, leaves have fallen and the night sky was so unbelievably clear that you can't help but wonder if this is all really happening. It's felt like years have past or time slowed down while in that house and you're back amongst the living. If you had the breath to, you'd laugh joyously.

"Eridan!"

Happy moment over.

You can't bear the idea of turning around to see where he had screeched your name, so you run, keep running straight. You wish you knew how you arrived here. It doesn't matter now. You keep straight, even if the path has disappeared. Leaves jumps in the air as you crash through them, filling the empty, cold air with their noise and dead pine scent. 

Trees are starting to dot the landscape and the slopes are become perilous. Your legs wobble with every misstep, and you swear you heard the snap of wood that wasn't of your doing. The surge of fear gives you a little distraction from the burn in your legs. You have never run this much in your life.

Dammit you want to lay down. You want to stop and beg Sollux for forgiveness. Your heart aches more than the other muscles in your body.

You won't. You think you feel Sollux breath on your neck, picture his fingers entwine around you neck. Your brain is straining against Sollux's power.

You trip.

You fall.

The world is upside down every few seconds as you roll and slide down the slopes. Sticks and leaves stab and scratch you. It's not all as fun as television makes it, Jesus. Leaves cushion you as you drop off a particularly steep hill and gently slide to a stop. 

You can't think, you can't breath. You know your wasting precious seconds lying face up in to the sky. Your body trembles and refuses to listen to what you're telling it to do. Your glasses are missing, the sky isn't as clear, but there's a yellow glow above you head not natural to the stars.

You put so much energy in turning over, numb to every sensation in the world. You lie there for another second, head in the leaves before looking forward.

The skyline. It's there. You can pick out tall buildings as well as little ones and the window lights look just as beautiful as the stars. You could cry with how much hope you are filled with and reach out, grabbing at the city, then at the ground, preparing to push yourself up.

Until something pushes you back down.

The weight on your spine slowly presses you back into the leaves. The hope you had vanishes much too quickly. You don't bother turning your head.

"My, Eridan, that was quite the attempt." The vampire's voice was icy and jeering. "I'll admit, you had me there. You must be proud of all your little tricks."

Sollux lifted up his foot and you foolishly try to scramble away. He grabbed and twisted your shoulders for your body to follow suit. Fighting him as he straddled your chest wasn't going to anything, you know, but maybe if you kick and scream enough he'll choose to kill you rather than take you home.

But all he did was get one foot on either side of your body before there was a pressure and numbness in your brain. The rest of your body stops listening to you and you're forced to lay there.

"Man Eridan, and here I thought you were intelligent," Sollux sneered. You couldn't see much of his face save for the illumination casted by his eyes. He hardly looked alive and human now with how sunken his eyes were and the glint of jagged rows of teeth appearing as he talked. 

"Did you really think you could get away? Did you fucking think, you could out run me, out wit me? I'm in fucking control and oh how you should know that." Sollux stepped to the left, back to you. "Shame really."

You stand against your will and Sollux turns. Mouth open and more teeth than you remembered he grips the back of your neck. You try to fight back against his influence, try to flee his grasp, but you've lost. There's no hope left. Sollux's eyes catching yours one last time before his teeth press onto your throat and you faint from sheer terror and exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading! And for all celebrating, stay safe and have a happy Halloween!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back baby! Comments appreciated and if there is a mistake, do tell me!


End file.
